


Movie Night

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Malcolm and Trip have been dating for a couple of months, and after some time avoiding joining Trip for movie night, Malcolm had reluctantly agreed. This is how their night (and day) went.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Definitely a self indulgent fic I had to write about these two. I hope they don't seem ooc and apologies if they do.  
> Enjoy.

**Movie Night**

Malcolm had been testing new weapons. He had been at it all morning with the rest of the staff, and while they had had some advancements, he felt like they could improve much more. He was exhausted.

"Malcolm!" A voice called behind him. The Lieutenant stopped what he was doing and turned around to see an eager Trip Tucker running towards him. "Hey".

"Hey," Malcolm said, trying his best to hide a smile.

"Busy day, huh?"

"Quite, I'm tired. What brings you around here?" Malcolm asked, slightly embarrassed by this surprise visit to armory. Trip and him had started dating about four months ago, and while everyone aboard Enterprise already knew, and Trip payed him occasional visits and Malcolm had returned the favor now and then, he had not got used to _this._

"Just wanted to know if you're still up for movie night," Trip tilted his head and gave him a look. He knew Malcolm hated when he did that, because he found it very hard to say "no".

"Oh, right. It's tonight," Malcolm replied, not very excited about it. He had managed to avoid attending movie night with Trip since he did not particularly enjoy it, and would rather stay in his quarters a watch a film there with Trip, with him as his only company. Trip, on the other hand wanted to do recreational stuff with Malcolm that either involved other people or was not completely private. He kinda enjoyed tearing down this "tough man to get to know" façade Malcolm had created around him.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Trip said, slightly disappointed.

"Not really, but I was hoping you had," Trip gave him a serious look. "I know, I know, it was a long shot since you had been very insistent about it. I am up for it, dear," Malcolm assured him with a smile.

"Fine. Then we'll go tonight," Trip awkwardly stayed there for a second. He wanted to give Malcolm a kiss on the cheek, but he knew his partner was not very comfortable with public displays of affection. "You want to grab something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry and I have to keep trying these bloody weapons," Malcolm replied. "But enjoy your meal."

"Alright, but promise me you'll eat something before I stop by your quarters at seven...? The movie begins at eight."

"I promise. And I'll see you at seven."

Trip waved goodbye and Malcolm did too. He was thankful for those visits, even if he did not love the idea of his staff seeing him interact at work hours with his partner (or, ever, for that matter), Malcolm knew breaks and distractions were necessary, and Trip was not only a welcome but also a loving and caring distraction.

***

Trip knocked on Malcolm's door.

"Ah, right on time," Malcolm said as he invited him in. He approached Trip for a kiss.

"Did you manage to improve the weapons you were testing earlier?" Trip asked, sitting on Malcolm's bed.

"Actually yes, we did. Lieutenant Mendoza is the one who came up with an idea that worked just fine. More than fine, I must admit."

"I'm glad. Engineering today wasn't as exciting, just maintenance and routine work," Trip responded. "Come," he called Malcolm and patted on the bed. "Are you sure you're fine with going tonight? It's not like you _have to_ or anything, I just thought it'd be fun to do something different but if you're not comfortable that's alright."

"Well, dating while being aboard a ship in space doesn't leave us with many choices, does it?"

"Right. What do you suggest we do while we wait?" Trip raised an eyebrow and lay down.

"I'm too tired right now to have sex," Malcolm said.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes, yes I did. I was starving after my shift was over so I did eat. I just got exhausted after moving around all day," Malcolm replied.

"Then lie down with me for a while."

"Hmm," Malcolm agreed to the suggestion and rested his head on Trip's shoulder. "What movie are we watching, anyway?"

"I made sure it had explosions," Trip assured him.

"Thank you," Malcolm laughed. "Very considerate of you."

"It's called _The Matrix,_ a movie from XX's century Earth, I bet that you'll like it."

"Have you watched it?"

"No, I wanted to watch it with you. I just read some stuff about it, sounds interesting," he gave Malcolm a little kiss on his forehead.

"I'm afraid I'll fall asleep while watching it. Maybe we should be doing something else right now, I don't want to be all sleepy," Malcolm said.

"What time is it? We could go find our places."

"Yes, let's do that."

They got up and left Malcolm's quarters. On their way to the mess hall, now turned into movie hall for the evening, they came across several crewmates who were also on their way. The movie was going to begin in 15 minutes, but the place was already quite crowded.

Trip spotted some empty seats next to Dr. Phlox, who smiled and waved at them as they arrived. It felt quite odd for Malcolm, he had only been there twice or so, and one of those because Ensign Mayweather had insisted he'd join.

"So nice to see you around Lieutenant Reed, hope you enjoy the film," Phlox said.

"Thank you, doctor. I hope so too," Malcolm replied.

The movie began. A green opening scene with the logo of some old movie company. Malcolm had seen it before in one of the many films Trip had recommended.

The room was quiet; the lights were off. People mumbling here and there with the occasional sound of hands reaching out for popcorn or candies. The Commander could not stop wondering if his partner was enjoying himself: he had his arms crossed, as he often did, but Trip had learned that with Malcolm that was not necessarily an indicator of boredom. They made eye contact and smiled.

Malcolm was liking the film and the ambience. It was nothing like when they watched stuff in the comfort of their quarters, but he realized it was not something negative. Perhaps it was the company.

About half an hour into the movie, the Lieutenant decided to reach out for Trip's hand. He knew the other man would not do it, given how private Malcolm tended to be; but if it was him who initiated public contact, he was sure Trip would value it. It was also his way to show him that he was okay with it, that he was having a good time.

Trip was surprised to feel Malcolm's touch. His hands were close to his chest, so it shocked him even more that he had reached out all the way. He took Malcolm's hand gladly, and was able to breathe easier, because that meant he did not have to keep wondering what Malcolm thought of their night out. It was going just fine.

Their chairs were quite close, which allowed Malcolm to rest his head on Trip's shoulder. Trip rested his against Malcolm's. Things truly were alright.

The crewmates around them had obviously noticed this, and were trying to communicate with the others that Lieutenant Reed was currently resting his head on Commander Tucker's shoulder, something none of them had expected to see in their lives. By the time _The Matrix_ ended, everyone knew.

When the credits started rolling, many crewmates started getting up and putting the chairs back in place, while others remained seated, finishing their conversations.

"Did you like the movie?" Phlox asked both Trip and Malcolm.

"Yes, it was actually better than I expected," Malcolm replied.

"It was good, yeah," Trip added.

They accommodated their chairs and talked with Phlox for a while, until the doctor told them he had to get back to sickbay before going to bed.

"Goodnight, gentleman. See you later."

"Goodnight doctor, see you tomorrow," Trip replied.

"Thank you, doctor. Goodnight," Malcolm said. "Trip, uhhh," Malcolm hesitated. "Would you like to spend the night in my quarters? I get it if you-"

"Malcolm, I've stayed over before, you don't have to be so nervous about asking. Let's go."

At some point, without either of them being fully aware of it, they held hands. The Enterprise halls at night were very peaceful and they discussed the film on their way, not paying much attention to anyone they came across. Until they encountered the captain.

"Oh, and the scene in which Neo-" Malcolm suddenly stopped. "Captain!"

"Goodnight, Malcolm. Trip," Archer greeted them.

"Captain, hi," Trip said.

"Enjoyed your night?" He asked them with a smile and looking towards their intertwined hands.

"Yes, yes," Malcolm rushed to answer, blushing and letting go of Trip's hand.

"I finally convinced Malcolm to join me for movie night," Trip said, proud of his accomplishment.

"That's great news, Trip," Archer smiled and looked at Malcolm, who was still slightly embarrassed about the encounter. "Will you get to join me tomorrow morning for breakfast? Both of you."

"Sure, no problem captain. We'll be there," Trip replied.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you get some rest, heard you were working real hard on those weapons, Malcolm."

"I will, thank you. See you tomorrow," Malcolm said.

"Goodnight," Archer said as he walked away.

"That was embarrassing," Malcolm said once they were in his quarters.

"You get so tense when the captain sees us or asks us about our relationship."

"Well, I am dating his closest friend after all. Who also happens to be his ex," Malcolm declared. "What if he doesn't think I'm good enough for you?"

"I'm pretty sure it's you who think that, Malcolm," Trip began. "Listen, I know you don't say it, but I'm pretty sure you think you're not good enough for me, or that I'm too good for you and you don't deserve it or some bullshirt like that." Malcolm looked away. Trip was right, he did think all that.

"I just think you could do better."

"If that were the case, I should be the one to decide that," he lead Malcolm to the bed and sat down. "You know I love you," he caressed his face.

"And I love you," he kissed Trip. "I had a wonderful time with you today. I don't think I've thanked you enough for everything you've done for me. For being you and for encouraging me to be _me_ around you."

"You are an amazing person, Malcolm, I hope you get to see that someday. I know you're not fond of public displays of attention, so I hope you didn't feel pressured tonight to hold my hand or anything else."

"I didn't. I thought you might appreciate it and, honestly at the end it was just peaceful. I feel calm around you, I had never felt that way before with anyone else."

"I want you to feel that way all the time, for as long as it can be." Trip kissed him and pushed him gently to bed.

"You know I'm still tired, right?" Malcolm said, as Trip began to take off his uniform.

"Yes, but you don't sleep with your uniform, do you?"

"Fair point."

The movie night had not being too bad after all.


End file.
